For a pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic
by samantha527
Summary: Read and find out!


_"I have had enough InuYasha!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You want me but you don't, you hated Kouga becaue he had me, me had my love!" I stare at him and thnk'why on't he say anything? I what I'm saying true?' I look at with sad eyes and say"He doesn't have it now, you do. You told me you loved me and now that I feel the same you just throw me away!?" I can't help but to cry as I think and say those words. I just don't know what to do right now. I look towards the door where am about to walk way from the one person I actually truly loved._

_"Go to Kikyo, she is the one you want now." I whisper as I make my way to the door jus hoping that he will prove me wrong. I walk a block and after that I began to run. I let my tears flow freely down my cheeks and I keep thinking 'I can't take t anymore!' I wasn't paying attention to where was going and I then realised that I was near Sango's house. 'Maybe she can help me.' I begin to slow down and walk up to her home and I standing there for 5 minutes knocking on the door._

_I hear footsteps and then I see the face of my dear friend Sango. "Kagome what's wrong!?" I hear her say worriedly. " Is Ayame here too?" I aks. "Yeah, we were just about to call you." I walk in and sit on the nearest couch and hear "kagome what happened to you!?" I stare at both of my friends and then begin to tell them how InuYahsa tried to win my heart and broke it when I told him I felt the same way. "I'm going to kilol him!" I hear Sango scream a I begin to sink in my chiar still in tears thinking'I never want to make her angry' "Sango Calm down! I have an idea!" I stare at Ayame with curiosity and listen to her plan._

* * *

Ayame's plan was for ur band to perform at the festival downtown and here we are. Our band is "The fallen rose petals of broken dreams". We are standing on stage and they made me the one to sing. I then here the words "**Ladies and Gentlemen, Here I present the entertainmet for the Nght! The fallen rose petal of broken dreams!**" I look in the crowd and see InuYasha and Kikyo kissing. I can']t help but to feel hurt and betrayed.(A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or the song) I then begin to here Sango andAyame begin to start and the next thing I new I was singing with all of the emotion that I had been keeping in for so long.....

**_"Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You ripped through one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve_**

**_What'd you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
You wouldn't"_**

I watched him stare at me th whole time and it then began to rain and I could feel it pounding on my skin. I stared back and then turned around a kept up with the music and began to dance along.

_**"I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away**_

_**I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fly shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve**_

_**What'd you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
You wouldn't**_

_**I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away**_

_**You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now**_

_**I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away**_

_**I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away"**_

I finishd out of breath and watched him make his way through the crowd. I then heard him, those words I wanted to hear"Kagome I'm so sorry, Please forgive me and give me a second chance." I stare at him and then turned away and walked away from him and I have never felt better doing so.


End file.
